A Message From Your King
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Inside the mind of "King" Loki as he prepares to conquer the Earth. Egotism abounds. Songfic, Requestfic!


**Hey folks! I'm back...inexplicably o.o**

I was asked by my dear friend** Selenite** to write a songfic about Loki ^.^

Now, some things you should know:

I'm pretty inexperienced with songfics.

I'm also a bit inexperienced with first-person stuff.

And I just wrote both ;)

It's pretty short, and maybe more song than fic, but here it is:

The song is _"Biggest and the Best"_ by Clawfinger. And it's pretty badass, if I do say so myself. If you're having an insecure kind of day, listen to this, and you'll be ready to **conquer the world**. ;)

I do not own Thor, as you know. And alas...I do not own Clawfinger, either.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dearest mortals….<p>

You do not see me here, watching you.

You do not know that I have come.

When it is time, I will descend upon you.

Your pathetic species will fall at my feet.

It is inevitable, you see….

I will have you all on your knees.

If not in worship, then in fear.

It is inevitable, because I am unstoppable.

I am unstoppable, because I am without equal.

_Nobody is perfect but I'm pretty fucking close  
>And I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose.<br>I think you better listen cos' I know who you are  
>And I think that you should treat me like a superstar<br>Because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you  
>And I'm here to make sure that my message gets through<br>I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look  
>Or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book<br>I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring  
>Puts me in the position of a god or a king<br>Cos' I'm blessed with the gift of the magic touch  
>And I wouldn't say that I'm asking for too much<br>All you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
>And I promise you the remedy is on its way<br>But you can never be like me so don't waste your time  
>Because I reign supreme and my position is divine<em>

_What's wrong with being self possessed?_  
><em>Nobody's satisfied with being second best<em>  
><em>I've got the gift and I know that I'm blessed<em>  
><em>And I've got to get it off my chest<em>

_I'm the biggest, the best_

_Better than the rest_

_Better than the rest _

Beloved brother,

Do you not know that I am here?

Do you not see me now, through the guardian's eyes?

Standing over them as they meander about with not a care…

They do not yet know, and neither do you,

The extent of my power and what I can do….

I will bring suffering if I must, Thor.

I will kill, if it is necessary.

I will destroy their great cities, and I will crack their spirits beneath my heel.

They will cry out to me in their anguish.

And I will show mercy only to those who do so.

You have brought this to them, my brother.

For I seek to rule the very creatures that you have come to love so dearly.

More than your own people.

More than me.

It matters not…

For they are mine, now.

And I will create my own world with them.

A world that you will soon come to know and fear.

_I'm not afraid of competition cos' I know that I'm the best  
>And you haven't got a chance to even pass my little test<br>Even if you wanted to you couldn't pay the price  
>There ain't no room for losers in my perfect paradise<br>Cos' life is always based upon the weight of your success  
>So I'll make sure that I get the most and nothing less<br>If I love myself then everyone will love me to  
>And there's nothing you can do for me that I can't do<em>

_What's wrong with being self possessed?_  
><em>Nobody's satisfied with being second best<em>  
><em>I've got the gift and I know that I'm blessed<em>  
><em>And I've got to get it off my chest<em>

_I'm the biggest, the best_

_Better than the rest_

_Better than the rest _

Noble Avengers,

I do not know why you insist on fighting.

You will see soon enough,

How futile your efforts truly are.

Do you not know what I have brought before you?

Your combined strengths are as nothing to me.

My army is at my back,

The tesseract in my control,

And I will use both to wipe you from existence.

You should not have come to them, Thor Odinson.

You should not be among them as I destroy their weak defenses…

I want you alone when I crush you.

I want your strength matched only with mine,

And found wanting….

Your allies will crumble.

Your friends will suffer.

Even now I come to you…

Make your preparations, Avengers.

I have come to take your world._  
><em>

_So welcome to my kingdom and enjoy your little stay  
>Even if you can't afford it I'll still make you pay <em>

_So you better come and get it and enjoy it while you can _

_Don't tell me that you're dumb enough to think I give a damn  
>I couldn't care less about what you achieve<br>And there's only one thing that you have to believe  
>The only thing important that you have to understand<br>Is that no matter what you say it's still a god I really am_

_I'm the biggest, the best_

_Better than the rest_

_Better than the rest_

* * *

><p><strong>I just took a trip into the mind of a possibly narcissistic half demeted almost super-villain.<strong>

**And it was FUN. :D**


End file.
